Kamen rider Prixm, Chrono
by chew.g.d
Summary: This is completely fiction. A rider rather riders of my own creation. The story of two riders as the struggle against the enemy, each other and making the right choice. Please rate and comment. Chapter 2 is up
1. IntroPrixm

_**Kamen rider prixm/chrono**_

The kaijin was impressive. It look like a cross between a monkey and a bat, with a furry and comical wings. However there was nothing comical about the way it fired energy beams from it's mouth and limbs. Buildings and cars withered away under the assault. Solders could be seen firing their weapons on full auto. The high caliber armor piecing bullets did no damage, in fact it seamed to annoy the kaijin. With a gesture he blew up the ground near the soldiers with an energy bolt. An hour later, the site was in ruins. The kaijin pick up the one remaining soldier and growled in a harsh guttural voice," This is only the beginning. We are ZETA. The next attack will take place in two months time, right here. There will be no mercy the next time."

The video ended and the lights flickered on. "Tenryu, this is what you will be facing in the future battles to come. Are you prepared? There will be no turning back after today, so if you wish to back out now, please do so and not waste both our time." Tenryu stood up and said the words that will change his life. "Where do I start?"

Tenryu was led into a bare room with a raised platform in the center. On the platform was a devise that looked like two diamonds placed next to each other with a metal plate connecting them together.*1 The man walked over and took the device along with a white gemstone.

"The This is the system created specifically for defeating those kaijin, the kamen rider system. " The man said with a hint of pride in his voice. "This particular system is know as Prixm. Please test it out now. Hold it in front of your navel area. Then insert this gem and say henshin"

Tenryu did so, and the moment he did, straps extended out from the sides of the device and cinched onto him like a belt. He took the glittering gem from the man. IT looked like a gemstone that was flattened. He inserted it into the devise and said "Henshin!!!" His outline shone for a moment as the belt emitted a flash of light the same color as the gem he just slotted into the devise and he was encased in a suit. Pieces of armor materialized on his shoulders, torso ,shins, hands and legs. Finally a helmet closed itself on his head.

Tenryu look at his body. The suit was blue with white highlights and the armor was a strange translucent material. On the left side of the belt, holsters appeared with a variety of differently colored gems. On his right an unsightly pistol with parts protruding everywhere had appeared.

The man spoke again," The suit is made from a foam that is both light and resistant to damage but will not limit your movement. The armor is made from a synthetic diamond which means that it is capable of deflecting most attacks. Lastly The pistol…….It's ugly, I'll give you that but it's also stronger than our assault rifles AND can transform into a sword."

"I think I'm in love" Tenryu thought as he was briefed for the rest of the day. "This kamen rider system …..It's like it was meant for me. I can't explain it but when I transformed, I could feel it's power flowing throughout me. With this armor, it feels like nothing can stop me."


	2. Chrono the ultimate rider?

_**Author's notes……of sorts**_

Well finally introducing KR chrono. This is longer that the previous chapter and I hope it's acceptable in length. Also showing off the offensive and defensive capabilities of both riders as they duel each other for the first time.

Oh and italics in normal POV is Tenryu's thoughts only. Chrono's thoughts are in normal POV

_**Two weeks after the events first chapter….**_

"Please transform and go through this obstacle course Mr. Tenryu, our clients require….Proof this system work. Our clients have designed this course personally. Do NOT disappoint them." A man wearing a crisp black suit intoned. _Damn, all these people look alike, do they higher triplets here or what? _Tenryu thought as he took the belt, which looked like two diamonds glued onto a metal plate, from his pocket.

"You may now begin."

Running as fast as possible to the first part of the course, he inserted a transparent gemstone, seemingly plucked from nowhere, into the devise which had clamed one to him like a belt.

"Henshin!!!" His form glowed briefly and suddenly he had transformed into a hero of sorts. His suits was blue and white. The armor that formed on his torso, hands, shoulders, and legs was translucent. His helmet was the same color of his suit but had a purple visor which enabled him to see through his heads-up-display or HUD.

_This is easy enough _Tenryu thought. He bent down slightly and leapt straight across a 18-foot wall, The armors's internal servos increasing the strength of Tenryu's movement and action. _There has to be a catch ._

Suddenly, there was a mechanical voice crying out "Augmentation: Blaster" and Tenryu was blown off his feet and straight into the wall. Stunned and reeling from the strength of the assault, Tenryu look around trying to find the source of the blast when another caught him in the stomach and he doubled over.

----------------------------

Alex Zhao's POV

_This is too easy. Their rider can't be that weak or they wouldn't pit me against him. _I took another chip out of the holster in my belt. _Better play it safe _I inserted the chip into the reader on my belt. "Augmentation: Barrier" A greenish energy surrounded my armor protecting it from any possible counter attacks.

I waited for the smoke to clear, mentally checking my array of chips and planning how to use them most effectively. Then there was a voice calling out to the rider "Use the form change you idiot!!"

I heard a cool female voice announcing "Ruby Flame" _That can't be good._ The rider burst out from the smoke and charged at me. There was something different about him, I couldn't put my finger on.

As his sword slashed at me, It stopped in front of me held in place by my barrier. It cannot last long though. I hurriedly took another chip, this time placing it in a reader on my gauntlet "Augmentation: Sword" A katana materialized in my hand, and I swung it in the direction of the rider.

His quick reactions surprised me. The speaker in my helmet crackled and my boss said,"Enough toying with him, finish him now." Ah well…..It was fun while it lasted. I took out a chip from the holster, inserted it in the chip reader. I smiled briefly. He's dead now. "Augmentation: Chrono form"

My normally black armor turned white, and a countdown timer activated in my HUD. "initiate chrono?" my suit asked. _Heck yeah!_ "Yes" I said, trusting the voice command to activate my suit's strongest power.

--------------------

Normal POV

_I don't understand, how can he survive my slash? It was strong enough to cut through titanium. _The other rider, chrono as he was later identified, cocked his head as if listening to something. He took another chip and slotted it into the belt. The machine beeped once and said "Augmentation: Chrono form" Chrono said yes.

"Yes?" Tenryu couldn't resist asking. Just after the question left his mouth, he was suddenly knocked onto the ground. _What is that? He barely even moved._

Tenryu stood up and charged at the rider, wielding the sword over his head in a two handed grip. The other rider did not move until the last second, dodging the blow, even getting in a counter strike. Tenryu stumbled, giving the rider another opportunity to get in a blow. As if the rider needed another advantage.

Chrono took the chance to draw a chip from his holster and paused for a moment,

cocking his head quizzically as if pondering a tremendous problem, then doubled over in pain.

That's when Tenryu took the opportunity and struck. _Time to strike the final blow. _Tenryu took a

gem and slotted it into the sword. Flames flickered to life on the striking edge of the sword, and

Tenryu smiled in anticipation of the blow.

Chrono's outline flickered and disappeared as someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around,

Tenryu had time to register shock before chrono ended the fight with a roundhouse kick, sending

Tenryu into the wall, leaving a visible dent.

"My name is Alex Zhao, Kamen rider Chrono, And you have been served the beating of your life.

Hope to see you again soon"


End file.
